worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Revolution
This is not your average Pokemon story, it is rated at least PG-13 with a lot of real-world problems. This is set in the future with gijinkas or pokemorphs and hybrid pokemon. Quick Facts *Title: Pokemon Revolution *Genres: Anime-Based, Post-Apocalyptic *Major Characters: Ally, Kai, Que, Dem *Places: Silvego (Starts out in) Plot “1,000 years ago an event occurred, one that would shatter the relative peace between humans and the gijinkas. Soon war had broken out, and the world fell into chaos. Innocent blood was being shed, both human and morph alike. Pokemon were often caught in the middle, until finally the most powerful of the pokemon made a heavy decision to do what was necessary to stop the fighting. 100 years ago, the very ground seemed to come alive with shaking and the seas rose. I helped my legendary brethren put an end to the war. After two weeks, the earth stilled and the seas settled back into their basins. We helped survivors, of all kinds, to get back on their feet and rebuild. To our sadness, some humans decided to shut themselves away in walled cities, abandoning those humans that wanted to get along with the gijinka along with the gijinkas themselves and the wild pokemon. It was not long after that, that I and my brethren decided to disappear and lie in wait. We hoped for the day when maybe something will change, and one human could make all the difference.” 50 Years Later… Silvego city, one of the first domed city to be built, has thrived in its spot on Old Indigo Plateau. However, while things looked perfect on the surface, Silvego like other cities had its share of problems. This “utopia” had ways on controlling the population and maintaining the separation from the outside world. Only “domestic” species of pokemon were allowed to be kept by citizens, and morph found in the city was captured and often never seen or heard from again. If someone broke the law? They would be sent to Camps, which the public mainly thinks are reform camps or something. Domed Cities *Silvego: One of the first domes cities to be built, it is situated on the old Indigo Plateau. Most of the camps near Silvego are mining camps, but some grow a few crops. *Sarilon: Lies in the new heart of the Kanto region, built from the ruins of both Saffron city and vermillion City. The camps to the south of Sarilon are responsible for supplying fish to the domed cities. *Peridot: Built over the ruins of Veridian city, it is the connecting point between Silvego and Sarilon. Peridot's camps are the largest and responsibly for growing crops to feed the citizens of the domed cities. Typical City Rules The domed cities may be different in location and size, but all have a similar code to control their citizens. 1. Only "domestic" species of pokemon were allowed to be kept by citizens. 2. Any pokemon presumed to have "wild" blood must be kept on a leash or other form of restraint when not confined to the owner's property. 3. Pokemon battles prohibited inside the cities. 4. It is against the law for a morph to enter the cities. 5. Any human caught helping a morph enter/leave the city will be prosecuted. 6. It is illegal for people to leave the cities. Those who broke those rules were arrested and sentenced to time in camps. While the average citizen thought of these camps as reform camps, those who spend time there would vastly disagree. Non-Humans These are the non-human characters in the world. Gijinkas v. Pokemorph Gijinka are humans with pokemon traits; such as ears, tails, horns, etc. They are mostly human but some can use attacks like their pokemon counterparts. Pokemorphs are roughly 50/50 human and pokemon. They were originally created as Rocket experiments a long long time ago. They Pokemon Naturally after so much time, the pokemon will have change a lot. Pokemon can now create hybrids, but only if they are a similar species (i.e. growlithe and furfrou are both canine), and it's not uncommon for a "domestic" species to have "wild" blood. Domestic: Domestic pokemon are those pokemon based off of animals that are commonly domesticated: Horses, cats, dogs, farm animals, etc. Wild: Pretty self-explanitory in relation to Domestic. Any pokemon based on a wild species of animal. For example, girafarig and mightyena would not be considered domestic. (If you are confused you can use bulbapedia or any other pokemon reference as a guide.) Existing Characters *Ally Thomas - Heroine of the story. Lives in Silvego with mom, brother, and step-father. Has a pet furfrou.(Played by Me) *Kai Mason - Ally's best friend, spent some time in the camps. Broke away and now lives in the broken clock tower in Silvego.(Could be played by me or someone else) *Que- A strange girl who shows up at the clock tower one day. She is definitely more than what she appears.(Played by Me) *Dem- Que's twin brother(Optional)